<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention Please by spacesix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137202">Attention Please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix'>spacesix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Voyeurism, Soft Dom Connor, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, this got... quite horny near the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor gets his payback for the events of Break Break and Gavin feels like he should be mortified, but mostly he's just horny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small follow up from my last fic, but can be read completely independently. It's just smut with far too much gratuitous description and the bare minimum plot for a potential something in the future.</p>
<p>Please excuse Gavin's absolutely terrible dorm etiquette and both of their continued abuse of university furniture.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitting themselves into tight spaces that would usually be uncomfortable and taking quiet pleasure in each other close company came naturally to them; it was comforting. So, naturally, Gavin didn’t think much of it when Connor, actually dressed in lounge wear consisting of one of Gavin’s shirts and a pair of sinfully short track shorts for his off day, crawled under his desk while he was sitting in his chair waiting for 2 p.m. to roll around for his class to start. Honestly, he had no idea why he bothered to sign up for a summer section; sure it was great for getting the units out of the way fast and the class was being lead by the lieutenant of the local precinct, but it was still an expensive pain in the ass.</p>
<p>Sighing, Gavin glanced at the countdown timer on the loading screen again – two minutes to go – before slumping down further in his seat and spreading his legs so there was room for his boyfriend to settle more comfortably without the danger of getting kneed in the head every time Gavin shifted. He felt Connor squirm almost immediately in response, settling again curled between Gavin’s feet with his head leaning against the other’s knee.</p>
<p>“You good down there, Con?” he asked with a fond smile, reaching a hand down to pet through Connor’s hair. His answer came in the form of a soft, affirmative noise muffled into the fabric of his basketball shorts, barely audible over the ‘ding’ of the call connecting that sounded out from the headset on the desk. Gavin quickly took his hand back and pulled the headphones on, sitting up a little straighter as he enabled his camera and microphone and shoved the keyboard to the side in favor of a notebook and pen. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the chorus of too-cheerful “Hello Professor Anderson”-s that had become the norm ever since the guy had casually mentioned that he was in charge of picking the interns from this year’s program; the bunch of kiss-asses. Sure Anderson was engaging and had a decent, if not dry and sometimes rather dark, sense of humor, but watching him fumble to get his own tinny audio and shitty camera working every time was cringey.</p>
<p>After the initial debacle, though, class went pretty well. Anderson lectured and asked questions, and the class, Gavin included, would chime in when called on. Tina, one of Gavin’s friends from his freshman year who also happened to be in this class, had figured out how to synch her computer touch keyboard to the class chat and pulled Gavin into a back-and-forth of emoji-filled private messages half an hour in, but had to stop when the professor finally noticed them typing at alternating times and called them out to knock it off. Leave it to a detective to figure out something that subtle, they supposed. Connor remained beneath the desk, content to stay there and presumably mess around on his phone. Occasionally Gavin would play with his hair more between note-taking, but Connor never once stirred or tried to shift away, perfectly still in a way that would have made Gavin think he’d fallen asleep if it hadn’t been for periodic brush of his eyelashes when he blinked or the gentle puff of his breath against Gavin’s thigh. It was nice.</p>
<p>Until about two hours into the class, right when they went to break before the last segment, that is. Anderson was nice enough to let them go back on mute and turn off their videos while he turned his own feed to music for the time they were allowed, which Gavin (and likely most of the class, after being made to sit still for two hours) used to have a generous stretch.</p>
<p>Gavin tossed his pen on his notepad and cracked his knuckles before easing himself back just enough to see Connor, noting that he had indeed fallen asleep since last he checked on him. Lucky asshole. Gavin reached down and patted the other’s cheek to wake him. “Wake up, Con. I gotta stand up before my ass goes any more to sleep and falls off entirely.”</p>
<p>Connor blinked groggily, reaching up to lace his fingers with Gavin’s and trap the man’s hand to his face. He turned to kiss his palm, making Gavin’s heart swell. “Truly a staggering loss for the world, Gavin,” he said with a smirk before sitting back so not to lean on him any longer. “Go walk your laps or whatever; your break’s only like fifteen minutes, right?”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He pushed his chair back fully and stood, stretching tall and exhaling sharply at the feeling of his spine and shoulders popping in rapid succession. “You gonna stay down there or are you ready to come out? You should stretch too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be here when you come back,” Connor replied flippantly after a moment of thought.</p>
<p>Gavin crouched down and stared at him, eyeing how his back was resting against one side of the desk and his long-ass legs scrunched against the opposite. Connor simply stared back until Gavin until he relented with an exasperated sigh. “Suit yourself, but don’t complain to me about wanting a massage when your back hurts later.” He pulled Connor into a quick kiss before standing up again and heading for the door of their room. “Be right back.”</p>
<p>He did a quick loop around their floor, stopping at Tina’s room just to flip her the bird (which she returned, both of them saying absolutely nothing) when she opened the door, before heading back.</p>
<p>When he plopped back in his chair seven minutes later and carefully rolled back to the desk so not to run Connor over, he was expecting the last part of class to go very much the same as the first. He was definitely not expecting the pair of hands running up his legs from ankle to thigh, making him jolt in surprise as they pushed his legs apart along the way to make room for Connor to wedge himself between Gavin’s knees.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing, Connor?” he asked.</p>
<p>Connor pressed a kiss to the inside of his right knee before letting his teeth drag against the delicate skin there. “I think you can figure that one out, mister detective.”</p>
<p>Touché. “Let me rephrase: <em>why</em> are you trying to get at my dick in the middle of class, Connor?”</p>
<p>“Payback for how you did me a few months ago,’ he replied simply. He gave Gavin a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“That’s hardly the same thing, you ass! You were just doing your shitty homework. Alone. Not in the middle of an actual fucking class where you were visible!”</p>
<p>“I don’t see much of a difference, Gav. You interrupt my school work; I’m going to interrupt yours in similar fashion.” Connor turned his attention to Gavin’s other knee and gave it a kiss and a nip as well, making Gavin sputter and blush.</p>
<p>He wasn’t remotely hard right now, being in the middle of class and all, not that Connor seemed to mind at all. In fact, that detail seemed to entirely part of his plan. Gavin recalled briefly a conversation they’d had a while ago, about some stuff both of them were interested in trying in bed. When he had mentioned his interest in slow, lengthy sex, though, he’d been picturing something more along the lines of the two of them up in a cabin in the woods somewhere on vacation, cuddling up under the blankets on a couch by the fire, Connor naked in his lap and rocking away gently to his heart’s content as snow fell outside and a shitty old movie on VHS played across the room, maybe even both of them falling asleep and napping like that just to pick right back up where they left off when they wake up. You know… something romantic and overly cliché. Not Connor crammed under a desk, sucking his dick for a goddamned hour and a half in front of his classmates-slash-future-coworkers and their potential boss.</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off before he could get too deep in how utterly indecent this was by Connor nuzzling his way up his thigh, mouthing at the outline of his dick through the thin material of his shorts before nosing up the hem of his shirt and pressing a kiss his hip.</p>
<p>“Tell me if you want this or not before I start, Gav.” Gavin hesitated at the question, not really expecting it. He was fully prepared and willing to go with it, and his dick was more than happy to do so as well if the blood starting to rush to it was any indicator. Screw it, he decided.</p>
<p>“Absolutely no complaints here, doll,” he leaned back enough to see Connor peeking up and him, and gave him a lopsided grin, reaching down to cover Connor’s hands with his own and give them a reassuring squeeze. “I’m all yours for the taking.”</p>
<p>Connor grinned right back and kissed his hip again. “Mmm, you’re cute. Keep your attention on class or I’ll stop, click your pen twice if you need me to.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” he said in a breathy laugh, but obeyed: picking up his pen again and adjusting the mic on his headset so that it wouldn’t pick up his breathing. He was rewarded with the feeling of Connor tongue tracing along the waistband of his shorts as he hooked his fingers in to pull them down, dragging Gavin into a slouch so they would both be more comfortable.</p>
<p>Gavin mentally applauded himself for making the rule that underwear was entirely optional in the room if it was just the two of them because the surprised noise Connor let out at the discovery was downright pleased. He wasn’t going to lie to himself – his boyfriend being so eager to suck him off that his pants only made it off far enough to get his dick out was usually a hell of a thrill when he was fully erect, but when he was only starting to chub up it was kind of an awkward feeling. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his size, far from it really, he just wasn’t used so someone being so…into him…that he would have imagined this would ever be a possibility.</p>
<p>Connor decided at that exact moment, though, that it was an opportune time to take him in hand, lick a stripe up the underside from base to tip, and then swallow down as much as he could all at once.</p>
<p>Gavin’s forehead met the desktop with a thud as he bent in two at the sensation, forced to stay put and not thrust into the sweet heat of Connor’s mouth by the firm hands on his hips. He couldn’t help himself; his hands shooting back under the desk to tangle in Connor’s hair and cup the side of his face. His thumb traced the outline of his dick through Connor’s cheek, feeling the bulge it made with a groan; even mostly soft and only half in he still made quite the mouthful for him. “Fuck, babe, you’re so good to me,” he muttered. Connor hummed in response, making him shudder and stifle another moan. “I bet you look so fucking good down there with my cock in your hot little-”</p>
<p>“Reed, un-mute yourself and turn your video back on. By now you and everyone else are well aware of the rules.”</p>
<p>Gavin jerked upright at his professor’s voice suddenly in his ear again, letting go of Connor’s face and grabbing his pen in a rush. Fuck – break had ended five minutes ago and he didn’t even notice.</p>
<p>Connor pulled back slightly, just enough that his lips brushed the head of Gavin’s dick as he whispered. “Better keep quiet, Gav. Wouldn’t want them all to hear how naughty you’re being in the middle of class.” He squeezed Gavin’s hip once, kissed his thigh, and sunk back down without further ceremony.</p>
<p>“You’re a fucking menace, you know that?” Gavin groaned out, keeping his eyes on his screen and taking a steadying breath as he followed the professor’s instruction with a quiet apology. Connor just hummed an acknowledgement and settled at his feet.</p>
<p>Thankfully for Gavin, Connor decided to have mercy on him after he got in trouble, content to take it easy and just keep him warm, and Gavin was able to give most of his attention to his class and actually learn something. The occasional gentle suckling to get him hard again and the few brief times Connor had to back off to keep his jaw from locking up and instead defaulted to teasing him with his hands sent shivers down his spine and forced him to hold his breath, but for the most part his arousal presented itself as just a low simmer in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Just when the clock had barely turned to 5p.m., indicating less than thirty minutes of class were left, Connor sat back again and took that wonderful warmth away, making Gavin ache as he was exposed to the chilled air. There was a rustling as Connor let go of one of Gavin’s legs and rummaged around for something, and then a few beats of stillness only broken by the vibration of Gavin’s phone on the desk beside him. He reached over and grabbed it up, only to nearly drop it again out of shock once he unlocked it and saw what the notification was: a text from Connor, containing only a photo, dark but no more blurry than if it had been taken not under the desk. It was of his dick: curving tall and rock hard against his stomach; the light slipping through from around his chair making it look shiny with Connor’s spit and the bead of pre forming at the dark red tip obvious.</p>
<p>Shit, he didn’t even realize he’d gotten that turned on until now, and seeing that picture only made him feel hotter.</p>
<p>And then Connor proceed to attempt to suck Gavin’s soul out through his dick, shoving Gavin’s legs wider apart as he lurched forward to take the whole thing at once, his throat contracting as he gagged weakly around the length suddenly invading his throat.</p>
<p>Gavin at least had the good instinct to slam the mute button again and lean off camera before moaning- loudly. “JESUS <em>FUCK</em> Connor-!” Why the fuck had he proposed this idea. This was torture. This was so wrong. He loved it. Connor was so fucking good, making <em>him</em> feel so fucking good. Gavin gripped the arm rests of his chair white-knuckled so he wouldn’t give into the urge to just shove his chair back; grab hold Connor’s hair just how the other man liked; and fuck his beautiful, perfect, blissed out face until he came all over it. But they were both far too clothed for that fantasy to be as hot as it could be, and more importantly, they hadn’t ever discussed that being a thing outside of said fantasy.</p>
<p>“Reed stop turning off your mic for fuck’s sake! Next time I have to tell you I’m just gonna kick you out.” Right, and he was still on camera with his professor and his classmates all looking at him. Damn, Anderson was actually getting a bit peeved with him now. Gavin really couldn’t bring himself to give a shit at the moment, only half able to focus anywhere but on the slow drag of Connor’s lips on him as he finally pulled off to let himself breathe again.</p>
<p>“Sorry professor, I just didn’t want to disrupt the class and my roommate’s being <em>incredibly fucking annoying</em> right now.” The last words he aimed off to the side in the direction he had previously yelled in an attempt to keep up the ruse, but they held no actual heat. By grin he could feel Connor hiding against his thigh he could tell the bastard knew it was for him.</p>
<p>Gavin bit his cheek hard enough that he tasted blood to keep his gasps and moans from being audible to his microphone. Connor <em>knew</em> how loud he always was during sex; Gavin knew that he knew, and he walked right into his arms and hands and mouth to be played like a goddamn fiddle. He looked at the clock again – ten minutes until he was free.</p>
<p>He pointedly ignored Tina’s message asking why he looked like he needed to take the biggest shit of his life as Connor resumed position and started bobbing on his dick, careful that he didn’t whack his head into the underside of the desk and working what he couldn’t fit in his mouth with his hand. Gavin decided right then and there, as he tried valiantly to write his notes with any sense of coherence or legibility, as Connor hollowed out his cheeks and tongued his slit before taking him all the way down to the root again, that his boyfriend was the most amazing person in the world that he absolutely did not deserve. When Connor, apparently having gotten over his gagging phase, fucking <em>stayed down</em> and swallowed around him and determinedly tried to fuck his own throat using Gavin, all Gavin wanted to do was say fuck class so he could be as loud as he wanted with his moans and praises and vocalize all of the absolutely filthy things he was thinking at the moment.</p>
<p>Anderson was announcing the end of class before he knew it, and the second he recognized those key words, Gavin slammed his laptop shut and threw the headphones on the desk, not even bothering to listen to or offer his own salutations as Connor <em>finally</em> fucking decided to finish him off, pulling his mouth off in favor of pumping his hand furiously and digging his thumb into the spot just under the head of Gavin’s dick that drove him wild.</p>
<p>Gavin’s pretty sure he blacked out as he came with his hips jerking desperately to chase that pleasure; probably screamed too for as loud as he knew he was capable of getting; because the next thing he knew he was waking up to an angel perched in his lap. An angel who happened to look a hell of a lot like a very love drunk, blushing, freshly fucked Connor who currently had Gavin’s cum dripping down one side of his face from his eyelashes to his lips. God, he was so in love with this man it hurt.</p>
<p>Gavin reached up and curled a shaky hand around the back of Connor’s neck, dragging him down into a bruising kiss. They were both still out of breath, their panting making the current attempt at a solid makeout difficult; and the distinct, watery tang of semen on Connor’s lips mingling in their kiss wasn’t his favorite; but fuck if it wasn’t still perfect. He eventually had to yield his grip or risk passing out again from asphyxiation, and instead moved to scrape some cum off Connor’s cheek with his thumb and index finger, smearing it down towards his mouth and nearly choking when Connor turned to lick it off. Connor’s own hand came up to gently hold Gavin’s wrist steady as he diligently cleaned his hand with his tongue, sucking each finger carefully without ever breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>Gavin groaned. He may be a healthy 22 year old guy with some supreme wank bank material sitting in his lap, but even his refractory period wasn’t good enough to get it up again so soon after having what he’s pretty sure was the best orgasm of his life. He slid his hand down Connor’s front and into his shorts when Connor’d decided he was done was done with it, pushing between his thighs and cupping the damp heat radiating through his underwear while his other hand came to rest on the small of his back to support him. “You want some help with this babe?” He teased, pressing his fingers in ever so slightly and rubbing over his hole. He smirked at Connor’s responding gasp and shudder, leering at him greedily when the other rolled his hips down into the touch.</p>
<p>“Depends what you’re offering.” Shit, Connor was just starting to realize how much his jaw ached and how wrecked his voice sounded – a reminder of before that only made him wetter and Gavin’s dick twitch in renewed interest. Connor smiled and shuffled to stand up, pulling Gavin with him. “I think we’re both due for a shower, and it’d only be fair you clean up the rest of your mess.”</p>
<p>Gavin followed him to the bathroom eagerly, thanking everything for that sweet senior perk of getting an en suite in their room and not having to be cockblocked by a communal bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thanks so very much for reading! I proofread best I could, but this work is unbeta-ed so any feedback you have is very much welcomed!</p>
<p>Find me on my new (18+ only) <a href="https://twitter.com/spacesix2">Twitter</a> where I post fic threads and plot bunnies.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>